Soshite kyou mo sekai wa
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Et aujourd'hui aussi le monde sera... 15 poèmes consacrés à chacun des animaux du zodiaque chinois plus 3 invités.


**Titre:** _'Soshite kyou mo sekai wa...'_... qui signifie _'et aujourd'hui le monde sera...'. _Le titre est emprunté à la chanson de l'Hagaren Song File Maes Hughes. Et je trouve qu'il va plutôt bien avec le 'thème' central de tous ces poèmes... lequel ? A vous de le découvrir !

J'espère que vous reconnaîtrez les personnages évoqués dans chacun de ces 15 poèmes !

* * *

**Soshite kyou mo sekai wa...**

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **Humaine **o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

Tout ce qui est en nous est humain,

De nos cheveux jusqu'aux mains,

Pourquoi blâme t-on autrui

De ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

En me levant le matin,

Je réalise comme je suis toute petite

Ma vie n'est pas médiocre, ni trop bien,

C'est une vie humaine, ni grande ni trop petite.

Mais je vis ; je pleure, je ris,

J'irai toujours droit dans la vie,

Des fois je tomberai ; alors je me relèverai, aussi

J'irai loin dans ma vie.

**Parce que je suis Humaine.**

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **__Ces mots qu'il ne m'a jamais dit_ _**o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

Aujourd'hui, je lui ai encore dit

Je ne sais combien de fois,

Ces mots, qui le laisse pantois

Parce qu'il ne les mérite pas, il n'aime que la mélancolie.

Il est peut-être seul dans son corps

Mais pas dans son cœur

Et j'attends, encore,

Moi qui suis comme sa sœur,

Ces mots qu'il ne m'a jamais dit.

J'ai beau le consoler, seul me répond un silence de mort ;

J'attends qu'il me réponde 'moi aussi',

Et encore, et encore...

J'attends les mots que j'ai toujours souhaité entendre jusqu'ici,

**Ces mots qu'il ne m'a jamais dit**...

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **Invitation à la liberté **o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

J'ai beau prier le ciel, demander de l'aide,

Il n'y a personne pour plaider ma cause

Ma vie est en pente raide

Et j'ose...

Assez de jouer au chat et à la souris,

Assez de mépris, ça suffit.

Je préfère m'enfuir, en finir.

Les longs soupirs...

Mais cette fleur fanée sur le sentier

**C'est l'invitation à la liberté.**

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **En attendant... **o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

Farces ou friandises ? Les deux me conviennent !

Vous saviez que je parle Allemand ?

Et si on partait en vacances à Viennes ?

Je suis trop gourmand !

Mais derrière ce sourire,

Cet optimisme démesuré,

Il n'y a plus de rire,

Ni de sucreries dorées.

Je suis là, et je reste ; je dois devenir grand,

Tout ce que j'aime est voué à disparaître ; tout est reprit par le Ciel.

Je voudrais suspendre le temps.

Rien n'est éternel.

Alors en attendant

Mangeons des cookies !

Prenons des photos ! Fais 'cheese' !

Vivons le présent,

**En attendant...**

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **Auréole **o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

L'univers se meurt, tout se détruit,

Rien ne reste, tout s'échappe,

Le monde m'échappe...

Allons-nous-en d'ici !

Et je m'enfuis, je galope, je m'envole,

Je veux gagner mon auréole.

Ce n'est pas grande chose, mais

Ne me laisse pas seule dans ce monde de rêves vides et oubliés.

Ce n'est sans doute pas la fin, mais vole,

**Je veux gagner ton auréole.**

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **Immaculé **o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

Il fait si froid, tout est blanc,

**Immacul**é ;

Je me demande s'il neigera encore cette année ?

Je m'assiérai comme chaque Noël sur ce banc

Et je prierai ton bonheur...

Mais elle a disparu, cette douce chaleur...

Mon cœur est mort ; enfin...

Je me demande si le jour se lèvera pour moi demain ?

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **Sale **o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

Dis-moi ce que ça fait

De se sentir oublié ?

Dis-moi ce que ça fait

De se sentir damné ?

Tu crois être comme moi

Quelle folle tu es !

Tu crois être comme moi

Je suis le plus sale et tu le sais !

Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui va m'arriver,

De ce qui va tomber,

Je continuerai, comme chaque fois

Comme le misérable animal que je suis de guetter ma proie.

Tu dis que c'est égoïste, très bien

Alors que fais-tu là ? Va t'en loin,

Ne m'attend pas, ne me cherche pas ; Je mourrai dans un râle

**Parce que d'entre nous tous, c'est moi le plus sale.**

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **Enfer **o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

Pourquoi s'aime t-on

Si c'est pour se faire souffrir ?

S'il faut mourir ?

Mais s'il faut prendre une décision...

Que mon corps brûle

Si c'est pour se consacrer à toi...

Ne reste pas dans ta bulle !

Viens à moi !

L'amour n'a pas d'âge ; et si c'est vrai

Alors crois-moi, s'il te plaît

Ce n'est pas grave ce qui va nous arriver, soit fière,

**L'important c'est qu'on y sera ensemble, en Enfer...**

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **Pardon **o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

**Pardon...**

Tout n'est que décision

**Pardon...**

Tout n'est que passion

**Pardon...**

La vie est une prison

**Pardon...**

Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas digne de ce nom...

**Pardon...**

Tout va de travers, il n'y a plus de son

**Pardon...**

Tout n'est que 'oui' ou 'non'

**Pardon...**

Ça suffit, arrêtons !

**Pardon...**

Tout est dérision

**Pardon...**

Non.

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **Espoir **o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide ? Aussi

Que tu me parais faible !

Tu n'es bon qu'à dormir sur un tapis

Alors ne me raconte pas de fables !

Ne me compare pas à toi :

Nos rêves n'ont rien en commun, ni nos manières, juste notre toit.

Et cette étoile du soir

Est notre seul espoir...

Allons, viens, petit chat,

Relève-toi.

Sinon, je n'aurais plus personne sur qui venger mes malheurs

Pardonne-moi malgré tout, du fond du cœur...

**Que tu me parais faible, et sans espoir !**

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **Seule **o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

**Je me sens si seule les soirs d'automne**

Où je m'y confonds, sans passion.

Tu es trop bonne

Pourquoi il y a-t-il quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés ? Non...

**Depuis je n'ai plus jamais été seule**

Je me suis battue pour prouver ce que je suis

Je n'y peux rien, autant l'accepter, si

**Je ne suis plus seule.**

Et à présent, les soirs d'automne, je ris

Je m'y confonds avec passion

**Car je ne me sens plus seule, ça non.**

Tu es là et lui aussi...

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **Secret **o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

Qui es-tu donc pour profaner mon domaine ?

Qui es-tu donc pour me voler ma destinée ?

Elle est ma reine,

J'espère être son preux destrier.

Mais la resplendissante est plus heureuse ainsi...

Qui es-tu, un démon, un ange, une fée ou une banshee ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu me as pris

L'amour de ma vie ?

Et tu me réponds en souriant

Qu'on peut aimer de tant de manières différentes

Qu'il n'y a pas assez d'étoiles dans le ciel ; pourtant...

Je comprends, tu n'es pas si méchante...

Et ma dulcinée revient à moi, et comme toujours

Tu l'accompagnes...Suis-je fou ou non ?

**Mais le secret en amour**

C'est de savoir faire des concessions.

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **Paradis **o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

**Si le Paradis existait,**

J'y serais sans doute déjà... mais

**Si le Paradis existait,**

Je ne pourrais m'y envoler, jamais.

Qu'ai-je ressenti

En sentant cette douleur fulgurante

Lorsqu'on m'a coupé les ailes, et puis

Pourquoi es-tu si différente ?

**Si le Paradis était réel**

Alors comme Icare, je m'envolerai

Mais comme lui je tomberai ;

Car on m'a coupé les ailes.

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **Chanson **o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

Eh bien ! Petits polissons ?

**Êtes-vous venus écouter ma chanson ?**

Je suis le plus grand, je suis le plus beau c'est vrai !

Je suis un roi !

Plaît-il ? Petits paltoquets !

Et si mon histoire je vous contais ?

En fait non, vous n'en valez pas la peine...

Comme tout ceux qui croient en la haine.

Gardons-nous de rêver, si c'est pour souffrir.

Même les rois peuvent se sentir blessés

Arrêter de sourire

Si c'est pour aimer...

Après tout, ces rois, ce sont bien des gens !

Alors la Sainte Humanité est reine ? Comment !

**Vous n'êtes pas venus écouter ma chanson ?**

* * *

_**¤.oO°¤o°o **Frénésie **o°o¤°Oo.¤**_

L'erreur est humaine, dit-on,

Mais suis-je donc humain ?

Qu'est-ce que qui différencie le mal du bien ?

L'erreur est humaine, peut-être que non...

Nous ne sommes que des animaux sauvages

Dans une jungle née par erreur,

Ses lois ne sont même pas écrites sur des pages !

Même en y mettant tout son cœur...

Les humains n'existent pas,

Ils ne sont qu'une invention, une erreur, une utopie.

L'erreur est humaine, pourquoi pas ?

**Tout n'est que frénésie.**

* * *

**OWARI **(commencé depuis super longtemps, fini le 7/06/06)


End file.
